Kill For You Part I
by freakingUNtitled
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Mason and Christian are all grown up and living in New York. Just wondering what happens if Christian turns strigoi. Part 1 of 2
1. Kill for You Part I

ROSE'S POV

ROSE'S POV

"Rose!" I spun around and found Mason stumbling into the subway. He wore a black My Chemical Romance hoody and bright red hair that never seemed to change since our days at the academy. "Oh, hey Mase. Haven't seen you in weeks. What's up?" Mason became Danielle Szlesky's guardian while I became Lissa's . "I'm good. Danielle's visiting her parents at their mansion. She said they have like, a hell load of Guardians there and insisted I take the week off. So…yay me!" I giggled a Mason's kid-like personality. Apparently it wasn't only his hair that stayed the same. "Where's Liss? You have the week off too?" "More like a few hours off. I just went to Barnes. You know, to pick up a book or something and for mass amounts of consumed caffeine." He laughed at he too. "Oooh, bad guardian, Rose." He was kidding me. I punched him as a friendly gesture on the arm. "Shut up, Mase. She's with Christian so…" I took a deep sip of coffee. "Don't wanna know what happens when I's gone." "You said it." "Hey, you wanna come to the apartment?" His face lit up and I pretended not to notice. "Sure."

We were laughing about high school days when I unlocked the door. We stopped abruptly when we too in the scene. Everything was thrashed. "Looks like someone had a fid or –" I stopped and took a wif of the air. "Strigoi…" I managed to say. I dropped my stuff and immediately scouted the flat. Mase checked the rooms. But I don't get it. There was like, an hour left until the sun goes down.

I heard a crash from my room and ran in that direction. Gasping, I covered my mouth to stifle a scream. Lissa strapped to a chair, gagged and unconscious. Some guy lying face flat on the floor with a pool of blood around his neck. Mason lying on the floor, I didn't really know whether he was still alive. And Christian. Oh God, Christian turned around. Blood around his lips and bright red eyes couldn't have told me more. Christian Ozera has turned strigoi.


	2. Kill for You Part II

He lunged toward me and I countered him with a move Dimitri once taught me

He lunged toward me and I countered him with a move Dimitri once taught me. He stared at me and growled. Not moving with my weight pinning him down. I took a glance at where Lissa sat. She was also unconscious. I was wondering if Christian was twice as cliché as a Strigoi than he was when he was still Moroi. But Lissa being unconscious meant I couldn't get to her through the bond. Okay, so maybe Christian wasn't so cliché after all.

"Christian. What are you doing?" He grabbed my neck and flipped me over, and I found myself pinned to the wall. "What does it looks like I'm doing?" This couldn't be Christian. The old Christian Loved Lissa. Plus, he didn't have red eyes and a deadly dose of blood lust! "But, I thought you promised Lissa you wouldn't go Strigoi!" I whimpered because to tell you the truth, I was scared. I know this wasn't as bad as when we were surrounded by a vampire coven. But man, this was Christian. It was just a total culture shock. Sensing my fear, Christian let go of my neck and paced in circles. "It was him!" he pointed to the dead guy on the floor. "I saw him with Lissa- MY Lissa!"

"So, you saw him with Lissa. That doesn't mean anything." "He had no idea. The dirty little perverted snake!" Christian kicked the guy's head. Which was hard enough to flip him over. I gasped. It was Aaron, Lissa's ex back at the academy. "Oh shit, Christian! You killed a royal!" In a split second he was at my neck again. God, he was fast, and a hell load stronger that he was before. Then we heard a muffled scream. Lissa seemed to have woken up. She shook the gag off, which Christian apparently didn't tie too well. (So much for being a hell load stronger) "Christian! Stop! What happened to you?" With Christian distracted I threw him back and he slammed his head on the chair Lissa was on. I think I gave him blunt force trauma. Knelling down beside him I drew my stake. "No! Rose, don't! There has to be another way." I raised the stake high above Christian's heart- "Im sorry Lissa. This is the only way." -And stabbed him.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I jolted out of bed. A narrow streak of sun peeped out from the window blinds. Stroking my hair, I sighed. I turned to Lissa and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, I just had a bad dream" I put an arm around her and closed my eyes, promising myself I'd never leave her.


End file.
